The present invention generally relates to a recording arrangement and more particularly, to an image recording arrangement effectively applied to a recording arrangement for facsimile equipment, a line printer or the like.
By way of example, in a recording arrangement for facsimile equipment and the like, sub-scanning densities (standard line densities in a vertical direction) are determined at 3.85 dots/mm and 7.7 dots/mm, and therefore, in the facsimile equipment in general, the sub-scanning density is fixed to either of the densities referred to above (normally to 3.85 dots/mm).
Accordingly, in the conventional arrangements, the recording density is undesirably limited, with a consequent inconvenience that an original document, etc. can not be transmitted at a high density by the ordinary equipment as described above.
Meanwhile, in the known image recording arrangement as described above, there is provided a recording head in which a plurality of dots (i.e. a plurality of recording lines) are arranged in a vertical direction so as to subject said recording head to main scanning in a horizontal direction intersecting at right angles with a feeding direction of a recording paper, and also, to sub-scanning in the vertical direction which is equivalent to the direction of feeding the recording paper and the direction for arranging the dots.
In the control of the sub-scanning direction as described above, uneven or irregular recording takes place, even when a slight deviation is present in the pitch for feeding the recording paper. It has been difficult to completely eliminate such deviation in the paper feeding pitch from the viewpoint of mechanisms employed, and thus, some countermeasures have been required for compensating the inconvenience as described above.
Moreover, in the known image recording arrangement as described above, since the highly accurate recording density, for example, at 7.7 dots/mm is required in some cases, light weight of a recording means and stable running for the main scanning etc. have also been strongly demanded.
Furthermore, in the conventional image recording arrangement of a thermal head type, there is a non-uniformity in temperature rise of heating members or resistors for the thermal head, i.e. a difference in the time for the temperature rise between the heating members at dot positions where recording data are continuously present, and at other dot positions where recording data are intermittently present, thus also resulting in uneven depth of shade in the recording.